Dicing with Death Episode 009
Solomon Recap Day 37 Recap Solomon, having lost the Shaman, and only having one Undead Skeleton left, leaves Old Ja'vis and heads to New Ja'vis. Once in town, the Warrior again goes to stop Solomon, but he gets fear cast on him again, and flees. Solomon barges into the Shaman's Hut. They start to fight it out, but again Solomon knocks him out. Solomon drags the shaman thought town then fears the Warrior again. Solomon gets distracted setting the Shaman's hut on fire, that he loses track of the Shaman. The crowd deny Solomon. He whips and casts fear on members of the crowd, but gets little result. The warrior returns, but is feared away again. Solomon then kills a townsfolk. The townsfolk flee into their houses. Solomon starts spreading a fire. Again the champion appears, but this time Solomon actually fights him. After exchanging blows, Solmon wins the fight and murders the warrior and cuts his head off. For the next hour Solmon walks around the town, spreading fire, demanding the Shaman. Eventually 3 villagers approach Solomon and without a word attack, knocking Solomon out. Day 39 Solomon wakes up naked, tied to a log behind his back. Solomon is used a a sin eater, as the villagers in-turn rub blood on Solomon and spit on his face. They then put Solomon on a boat. The boat is then filled with kindling. The boat is set on fire and launched into the river. Solomon tips the boat over. He drops into the river, still tied to the log. Solomon drowns. Beryll Recap In the Holy City Ember Stone is Beryll Rosewell. It is Beryll's 20th birthday and he and his friends are at a high class Pub in the city. Then they witness a murderer. A man just jumps out of his chair and stabs a passerby in the chest. The murderer then flees for the front door. Beryll gives chase though the nice part of town. They are heading to the holy buildings in the centre of the city. The murderer then ends up at a dead-end allyway. He tries to escape but falls over. The murder then stabs Beryll in the leg. Beryll stabs the murderer dead. Beryll then bandages his own leg. The crowd identify the murderer as Raz Rothschild, the youngest son of the most wealthy family in town. Raz Rothschild is carried off by some slaves on a stretcher. Beryll Rosewell is escorted away by the town guard. As he is taken away, Beryll asks one of his friends to fetch his father. At the guardhouse Beryll Rosewell is honest and explains what happens. Beryll is the only one who saw the murderer's face, and the Rothschild family want Beryll to be punished. Beryll hangs out with the guards as Captain Umbridge talks with the Rothschild family in another room. Beryll finds out the murdered man was just non-noble named Francis. Captain Umbridge then comes back. He says Beryll is now talking with the Rothschilds. The Captain asks for Beryll's sword, and explains that he is to be held overnight. Beryll surrenders his weapon, his leg is treated, then he spends the night in an actual jail cell. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes